


Unrequited

by Writer_Gem



Category: Kouhai Club
Genre: Angst, Baby's first post OwO, Charlotte has it bad and it hurts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Please hug her, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, maybe? - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Gem/pseuds/Writer_Gem
Summary: Charlotte loves Matthew.She loves him so much that is hurts her.
Relationships: Charlotte/Matthew (Marlie)
Kudos: 3





	Unrequited

Out on the pier the world seemed to go still.

The waves lapped lazily at the submerged wooden beams. The moon, ever so watchful and all knowing yet so quiet, gazed down upon the ocean, illuminating the water and catching the glint of the dancing fishes deep below the swell. It was almost like the ocean was one with the sky. The stars were captured in an inky void, twinkling helplessly yet voiceless.

Charlotte could only watch on numbly. Hands idly placed upon the metal railing despite the biting chill. The chill breeze of the night on her bare skin was a comfort to her really, at least she could still feel something.

Down the pier she could still hear the sounds of the town. The distant roar of vehicle wheels on concrete road, the chatter of friends and couples out and about, the cheers of excitement from a nearby open tavern sports bar coupled with the noises of disapproval from the opposite team fans. She glanced behind her and squinted her eyes at the dazzling lights from the nearby shops, streaking upwards and polluting the night sky. She blinked from the haze. She rubbed her eyes, wearily.

Taking a deep breathe of the crisp night air, she felt as though her lungs were lit on fire. Rubbing her aching chest she did her best to forget why she was out here to begin with. The loud noises. The bright restaurant lights. The air suffocating her.

She could not think. She felt as though she was in an entirely new plane of existence in that restaurant. As if the people around her were not actually there, as though she was all by herself. 

People. Music. Lights. They all just blurred together at some point.

She felt restless. She could not breathe. She had to get away from there. 

She had to get away from him.

His brown eyes flashed through her mind. Concern etched into his features. The way that his eyebrows scrunched up wards as he saw her leave the table and out the front.

Charlotte felt guilty for leaving him there, she felt guilty for leaving without a word to her friend or her family but she just could not be in there right now.

He had only just said she was his best friend.

That is what they were right?

They were best friends.

Yet...

Yet those mere words felt like a sharp kick to the gut.

Why could she just not give up on these persistent feelings? Make things less awkward between them. Give him the friendship that he obviously wanted between the two of them. Matthew wanted her as his best friend. She should be grateful that he has stuck by her for so long.

She felt selfish for wanting more from him. For them.

Charlotte loved her friend. She was in love with Matthew. So in love with him that it made her soar above the clouds but shred and tore her heart apart in the process.

He was so kind and generous and charming. He was her knight in shining armor. Her whole world and the heavens above. Matthew was always there for her when she needed him, like how she was there for him.

He made her laugh just as much as he made her cry.

For all her flaws. For how many times she had freaked out or had a meltdown in front of him. For her habits and her ticks. Not once did he ever judge her. He accepted her for who she was far quicker than any one of her peers.

How was Charlotte supposed to not fall in love with him?

God help her she was in too deep.

She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of creaking. Matthew smiled at her sheepishly and stuffed his hands into the pocked of his coat.

"Hey Charlie". His voice was soft and melodic. "Are you alright?"

He walked up beside her and leaned against the railing, gazing out towards the ocean. Charlie looked at his hands and bite down the urge to reach out and hold them, opting to grip harder onto the railing instead. She felt his gaze shift to her and the all to familiar feeling of blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I-...". She cleared her throat. "I am fine", she murmured into the night air.

Matthew was not wholly convinced and Charlotte could not blame him. She was not fine. She could not lie to herself. She felt that soft look bore into the side of her skull and her heart continued to ache on.

"Charlie, you know you can tell me anything right?", he tenderly held his hand out to her. She nodded her non-verbal permission and was gently pulled to his side. "I am your friend, I have never judged you and I am not going to start now, something has been on your mind lately and it is worrying me how quiet you have gotten". Concern laced his words and a knot formed inside of Charlotte.

Closing her eyes tightly, Charlie tried to find comfort in Matthew's arms. Tried to soak in the warmth of his words and his person but found no solace. What was once a safe haven now felt unfamiliar to her. 

She felt lost.

Her eyes opened slowly and reluctantly. Bearing out to sea as the night around them stopped. She went limp in his arms, arms falling numbly to her side as her shoulders slumped.

Matthew frowned and held onto her tighter. 

"Charlotte?"

"I-I am fine, Matty...c-can...can I be alone for a while...please?"

His grip on her tightened fractionally before it slackened. He let go of her -albeit hesitantly- and stepped back. Charlotte did not have to turn to look at him to see the anxious expression he bore on his face. She could feel it bearing through her.

"Can you at least look at me and tell me that?"

"..."

"Charlie, please".

Charlotte flinched and turned her head to gaze up at Matthew, awkwardly fixating her gaze to his forehead. She could not look into those hurt eyes. She could see herself in those eyes.

She opened her mouth, "...". She swallowed and tried again. "I am okay, Matt...g-go and enjoy your evening".

Matthew had to relent. He could not force Charlotte to come with him back to the restaurant. You can lead a horse to water but you cannot make it drink. Charlotte always reacted badly to being forced into situations and he never wanted to put her in those stressful circumstances. 

If she needed some down time alone he would grant her that wish.

"Okay...o-okay well I will just be back in the restaurant if you need me but just...just be safe, Charlie", he took a reluctant step back, "I care about you, remember that".

And then he was gone. Walking back down the pier and disappearing into the establishment across the boardwalk. 

Charlie leaned her body against the railing. Head tilted down as she stared into the murky depths of the water below. Salty tears mixed with salty seawater as her shoulders shook with muted sobs and painful hiccups.

He was just her friend.


End file.
